


Fragments - Game of Thrones

by ShaeVizla



Series: Fragments [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Gen, M/M, True Mates
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2018-10-21 00:38:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10674075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaeVizla/pseuds/ShaeVizla
Summary: Rassemble toutes mes idées de fics Game of Thrones  que je n’ai pas le temps (ou le désir) de développer.





	1. Sommaire

**Author's Note:**

> Un de mes plus gros problèmes est que j’ai beaucoup d’imagination et que j’ai très régulièrement de nouvelles idées pour des fics. Malheureusement, je n’ai pas souvent le temps de les développer au-delà de l’idée initiale parce que j’ai déjà des fics en cours et que certaines m’inspirent plus que d’autres.
> 
> Plutôt que de laisser ces fics dormir dans mon ordi, j’ai décidé de les publier au cas où cela intéresserait quelqu’un. Il est possible que je finisse par en écrire certaines mais si certains d’entre vous sont intéressés par une de mes idées, je n’ai pas d’objection à ce qu’ils s’en servent tant qu’ils me citent comme l’auteur du prompt/idée originale.
> 
> Pour plus de clarté, j’ai séparé les fragments par famdom. Pour _Game of Thrones_ , je n’ai pas séparé les histoires yaoi ou slash des autres parce que ce n’était pas possible, mais j’ai indiqué le type d’histoire dans la liste des chapitres qui suit :
> 
> \- MF (histoire centrée sur une relation entre un homme et une femme)  
> \- MM (histoire centrée sur une relation entre deux hommes)  
> \- Gen (intrigue qui n’est pas centrée sur une quelconque romance)

**Histoire 01 AOB Verse** \- Chapitre 01 (Oberyn Martell/Jaime Lannister) MM  
Jaime Lannister n’aurait jamais imaginé que sauver la petite princesse allait le conduire à sa destinée.

Histoire 01 AOB Verse - Chapitre - Chapitre Bonus MM  
La Cour de Robert Baratheon apprend l’union d’Oberyn et Jaime. 

Histoire 01 AOB Verse – Chapitre Alternatif MM  
Oberyn et Jaime se rencontrent à nouveau en tant qu’adultes durant le Tournoi de Harrenhal et leurs retrouvailles sont explosives et très… publiques. Tywin n’est pas content.

Histoire 01 AOB Verse - Chapitre 02 (Ned Stark/Howland Reed et Ned Stark/Catelyn Tully) MM et MF  
Ned Stark est un homme qui accorde une grande importance à son honneur, mais que se passe-t-il quand son honneur d’homme du Nord se heurte à celui, radicalement opposé, du Sud ?

Histoire 01 AOB Verse - Chapitre 03 (Ramsay Bolton/Theon Greyjoy) MM  
Ramsay est un Alpha cruel et sadique et Theon est sa victime désignée, mais Ramsay n’avait jamais pas envisagé que sa propre biologie puisse le trahir. 

Histoire 01 AOB Verse - Chapitre 04 (Robb Stark/Jon Snow) MM  
Une part de Robb Stark a toujours su ce que son cœur voulait, même s’il pensait ne jamais pouvoir l’avoir. Mais quand Jon se présente comme un Oméga, comme son Oméga, plusieurs secrets sont révélés.

Histoire 01 AOB Verse - Chapitre 05 (Secret/Sansa Stark) MF  
Ned Stark a promis à ses enfants qu’ils pourraient choisir leurs partenaires et épouser leur Aimé quel qu’il soit. Sous son vernis de jeune fille romantique, Sansa Stark reste une louve et elle est déterminée à prendre ce qui lui revient.

Histoire 01 AOB Verse - Chapitre 06 (Khal Drogo/Visenys Targaryen) MM  
Daenarys Targaryen aime son frère, vraiment, mais l’attitude de mère poule de Visenys est parfois (souvent) étouffante sans parler de son obsession à la placer sur le Trône de Fer.

 **Histoire 02 – Tel est pris qui croyait prendre** (Oberyn Martell/Fem Jaime Lannister) MF  
Jaime Lannister veut être un chevalier et non épouser un stupide Lord, mais être la seconde fille de la Main du Roi ne lui laisse pas beaucoup de choix. Elle décide que la seule manière d’avoir la paix est d’être compromise et choisit Oberyn Martell pour cette mission. Ce n’est pas comme si on allait la forcer à l’épouser, non ?

 **Histoire 03 – Celui qui est né Roi** (Jon centric) Gen  
Ned pensait que ce moment n’arriverait jamais, qu’il n’aurait jamais à dire la vérité mais ce moment était révolu. Il s’était probablement bercé d’illusions de toute façon. Jon était né roi et même si personne ne le savait à part Ned et Howland, il était toujours roi.

 **Histoire 04 – Faveur Royale** (Oberyn Martell/Lyanna Stark) MF  
Aerys est moins paranoïaque durant le Tournoi de Harrenhal et accorde une faveur royale au Chevalier de l’Arbre Rieur. La réponse de ce dernier va en troubler plus d’un.


	2. Chapitre 01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ABO Verse. Jaime Lannister n'aurait jamais imaginé que sauver la petite princesse allait le conduire à sa destinée.

Jaime Lannister avait toujours désiré devenir un chevalier et il avait été fier quand le roi lui avait demandé de rejoindre la Garde Royale. Son père avait été furieux de perdre son héritier, même s'il n'était pas l'Alpha dont il avait rêvé, mais Jaime avait été secrètement soulagé de ne pas avoir à se marier. Les sentiments de Cersei étaient mitigés : elle était ravie que son jumeau soit un membre de la Garde car elle comptait bien devenir reine comme son père le lui avait promis, mais elle était également désappointée par le fait que Jaime refuse de consumer leur amour et semble déterminé à rester chaste et droit.

Mais Cersei et Tywin ignoraient tous deux que la véritable raison qui avait conduit Jaime à accepter de rejoindre la Garde était le fait qu'il était convaincu d'être asexuel et même impuissant car il n'a jamais eu d'érection. Jaime n'avait jamais ressenti de désir ou même d'attirance pour qui que ce soit et encore moins pour sa sœur jumelle dont il trouvait en réalité les avances répugnantes. Il avait certes beaucoup d'affection pour sa sœur, mais ne partageait ni sa passion ni son désir et il n'était pas aveugle à ses fautes et défauts. En fait, pour lui, son affection pour Cersei égalait son affection pour leur frère cadet Tyrion, mais il s'était toujours gardé de le lui avouer, sentant que c'était un sujet trop délicat pour l'état mental pas tout à fait stable de sa sœur.

Jaime soupçonnait que son manque d'attirance pour le sexe remontait à son enfance. Alors qu'ils avaient sept ans, les jumeaux avaient surpris leurs parents en train de faire l'amour. Cersei avait été fascinée par l'acte. Jaime, lui, avait été surtout confus. Sa sœur avait insisté à ce qu'ils jouent à les imiter et comme à son habitude, elle avait ignoré les protestations de Jaime jusqu'à ce qu'il cède. Il fallait toujours qu'elle commande et obtienne ce qu'elle voulait. L'expérience (les mains et les lèvres de sa sœur sur lui) avait été particulièrement déplaisante pour le jeune garçon et avait atteint son paroxysme quand leur mère les avait surpris. Jaime ne pourrait jamais oublier la colère retenue et surtout la désapprobation qui étaient apparus sur le visage habituellement serein de Joanna Lannister quand elle leur avait dit que ce qu'ils faisaient était mal, elle leur avait même dit que ce n'était contre nature et réservé aux époux pour avoir des bébés avant de leur interdire de recommencer.

Quelques mois plus tard, leur mère était morte en mettant au monde un fils infirme. Contrairement à Cersei et Tywin qui jugeaient Tyrion responsable de la mort de Joanna Lannister, Jaime avait longtemps pensé que la mort de sa mère adorée et la difformité de son petit frère tant attendu était une punition des Sept pour l'acte immoral commis par sa jumelle et lui. La mort de Joanna avait profondément affecté toute sa famille et Cersei s'était montrée encore plus possessive de son temps et de son attention alors que Jaime voulu juste être seul pour pouvoir pleurer à l'abri des regards parce que son père pensait que les larmes étaient réservées aux femmes et aux Omégas. Mais comme cela lui était impossible, Jaime s'était jeté à corps perdu dans la pratique des arts de la guerre. Il avait toujours admiré les chevaliers, en particulier Ser Arthur Dayne, et voulait être courageux, droit et pur comme lui. Au cours des années qui suivirent, Cersei avait continué ses poursuites de lui et professé son amour alors même qu'elle était visiblement énamourée du Prince Rhaegar (ou peut être juste de l'idée d'être un jour reine). Elle avait même tenté de lui offrir sa virginité quand il avait obtenu son adoubement et lui avait fait la tête quand il avait simplement tourné les talons et quitté la pièce.

Devenir un membre de la Garde était à la fois un rêve devenu réalité, une échappatoire et un cauchemar. Sa conscience lui demandait de protéger la Reine Rhaella, mais ses vœux l'en empêchaient car son bourreau était le roi. Par contre, il admirait le Prince Rhaegar et espérait qu'il monterait sur le trône très prochainement. C'était un Alpha qu'il serait fier de suivre et le jeune chevalier éprouvait une affection toute particulière pour la Princesse Elia et ses enfants. Jaime avait toujours eu une affection profonde pour les enfants, mais il avait rarement eu l'occasion d'en fréquenter depuis l'enfance de Tyrion qui avait été la prunelle de ses yeux malgré leur relative faible différence d'âge. Etrangement, la Princesse Elia dégageait une odeur très agréable, qui lui faisait apprécier sa présence. C'était étrange parce qu'ils étaient tous les deux des Bétas et que leur dynamique était censée avoir une odeur neutre et un odorat peu développé, contrairement aux Alphas et plus encore aux Omégas.

 

Le corps de Jaime bougea avant que son cerveau ait le temps de l'informer de sa décision et son épée transperça le roi. Le chevalier regarda le corps de son Alpha Prime, perdu et perplexe, avant de poser les yeux sur son épée comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui explique son geste. Il éprouva un irrésistible besoin de s'assoir et s'affaissa sur le Trône de Fer. Il avait tué le roi. Il avait tué _son_ roi. Il avait brisé ses vœux mais il avait du mal à trouver en lui de regretter son acte. Aerys II Targaryen était un dément qui représentait tout ce qu'il y avait de pire chez les hommes de pouvoir. C'était une des raisons pour laquelle il n'avait jamais été intéressé par les jeux de pouvoirs et les manipulations dont étaient si friands sa famille, y compris Tyrion, même s'il soupçonnait que la ruse et son intelligence de son frère étaient des mécanismes de défense.

On disait que lorsqu'un Targaryen naissait, le Destin jouait à pile ou face pour déterminer s'il serait affecté par la folie dérivant de leur longue consanguinité. Les Sept Royaumes avaient certainement perdu avec Aerys, il avait été un horrible roi et un homme horrible en général, sa victime de choix étant sa propre sœur-épouse. Heureusement, Rhaegar tenait de sa mère et n'avait pas eu de sœur… Jaime ne comprenait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à s'enfuir avec Lyanna Stark, mais contrairement à la plupart des habitants de Westeros, il ne pensait pas que le prince l'ait enlevée. Il était trop noble pour cela et Lyanna Stark lui avait fait l'impression d'être tout sauf une demoiselle en détresse. Il ne serait pas surpris si elle s'avérait être son Aimée, non que cela changerait quoi que ce soit car la plupart des Maisons accordaient plus d'importance à leurs alliances qu'aux Aimés et Robert Baratheon montrait son sang Targaryen par son obsession pour une fille qui n'avait jamais caché son mépris pour ses beuveries et ses mœurs libidineuses.

Il sentit un frisson parcourir son échine en pensant à Cersei et ses déclarations de passion à son égard. Elle avait été jusqu'à proclamer qu'elle voulait qu'il soit le père de ses enfants. Ils n'étaient pas des Targaryen, mais leurs parents étaient cousins germains et eux-mêmes étaient jumeaux sans parler que c'était probablement la consanguinité de leurs parents qui était à l'origine de la difformité de Tyrion. Il sentit la bile monter dans sa gorge à l'idée d'avoir des enfants avec Cersei. La connaissant, elle les gâterait horriblement et les encourageraient à se croire supérieurs à tous. Tywin les avaient élevés avec l'idée qu'être implacable était une vertu et il n'osait penser ce que cela aurait donné si elle était devenue reine comme elle le désirait.

Jaime fut tiré de ses sombres pensées par des cris et des bruits de bataille. Les hommes de son père étaient dans le palais et il n'allait pas tarder à être découvert. Il songea avec écœurement que Tywin Lannister allait croire qu'il avait tué Aerys pour servir ses intérêts mais ce n'était pas le cas. Le roi était fou et il avait juste voulu protéger des innocents, une notion que son père ne comprendrait jamais.

Le chevalier redressa soudain la tête. Il venait de réaliser que d'autres innocents étaient très certainement en danger : la famille royale qui était désormais composée de deux femmes, dont une sur le point d'accoucher, et de trois jeunes enfants. La reine, son enfant à naître et Viserys étaient hors de sa portée, mais Elia et ses enfants étaient dans la ville. Il connaissait suffisamment son père pour savoir que jamais il ne les laisserait vivre. Une expression résolue apparut sur le visage de l'adolescent : il avait peut-être dû occire son roi pour sauver la cité et ses habitants de sa folie destructrice, mais il était encore un Garde Royal et son devoir envers la Couronne n'était pas terminé…

Il se fraya un chemin à travers les hommes des Lannister et plusieurs l'interpelèrent, mais aucun ne chercha à l'arrêter. Le jeune Lion des Lannister était trop reconnaissable et aucun ne doutait de sa loyauté envers son père. Mais Jaime avait déjà brisé un serment de loyauté pour faire ce qu'il pensait être juste et était prêt à en briser un autre pour la même raison. Alors qu'il approchait sa chambre, il entendit la Princesse Elia hurler et se précipita. Il fut horrifié par ce qu'il vit : Gregor Clegane, l'âme damnée de son père, était en train de violer brutalement la princesse, encouragé bruyamment par plusieurs vassaux des Lannister. Il remarqua un tas de couverture imbibé de sang près de la princesse et eut un haut de cœur en réalisant qu'il devait s'agir d'Aegon Targaryen. Il avait visiblement été jeté brutalement contre le mur.

Le visage fermé, Jaime leva son épée et s'apprêtait à forcer le passage pour tenter de sauver Elia quand un cri effrayé d'enfant retentit. Rhaenys. Son regard croisa alors celui de la princesse et il comprit qu'elle l'avait entendu elle aussi. Ses lèvres se mirent à bouger sans produire de son mais Jaime n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre pour la comprendre : sauve Rhaenys. Il tourna les talons et quitta silencieusement la pièce, à l'insu des soldats qui n'avaient jamais remarqué sa présence, ni entendu l'enfant, trop captivés par leur « spectacle ». Il sentit les larmes lui brûler les yeux. Il savait qu'il venait de condamner la princesse en renonçant à saisir la (mince) chance qu'il avait de la sauver, mais il ne pouvait tenter de sauver que l'une d'entre d'elles et se devait de respecter son choix. Le choix d'une mère.

Il suivit les cris de Rhaenys jusqu'aux chambres de son père où elle venait souvent se réfugier depuis le début de la guerre et vit l'un des vassaux de son père ( _Ser Amory Lorch_ , l'informa sa mémoire, _celui qui se vante d'avoir mis fin à la lignée des Tarbeck en tuant leur dernier Lord, âgé de trois ans, un tueur d'enfants_ ) accroupi devant le lit qui tenait une dague d'une main et tirait sur une petite cheville de l'autre, prêt à poignarder l'enfant. Jaime ne réfléchit pas et décapita l'homme. Il posa ensuite un genou à terre et se pencha pour regarder sous le lit. Il vit une petite forme sombre recroquevillée et tremblante, et dit doucement :

\- Princesse Rhaenys, c'est moi, Ser Jaime. Vous pouvez sortir, je me suis occupé de l'homme qui vous voulait du mal. Venez, nous devons partir.

Heureusement, la princesse était suffisamment familière avec sa voix et lui faisait confiance, ignorant que c'était les hommes de son père qui avait attaqué la cité. Une fois sortie de sa cachette, elle se précipita dans ses bras et se mit à sangloter doucement. Jaime se redressa, serrant toujours la fillette dans ses bras et arracha le couvre-lit sombre qui recouvrait le lit du Prince Rhaegar pour en couvrir la princesse et l'empêcher de voir le corps de Lorch. Le couvre-lit servirait également à cacher ses traits durant leur fuite. Heureusement, Rhaenys n'avait pas hérité de la couleur de cheveux caractéristique des Targaryen, mais la qualité de ses vêtements pourrait les trahir.

Il posa l'enfant sur le lit et fouilla rapidement la chambre. Il trouva une cape sombre et large qui couvrait son armure ainsi que plusieurs bourses de pièces d'or que le prince gardait dans sa chambre. La princesse, ayant manifestement compris ce qu'il faisait, lui montra plusieurs caches contenant de l'or et des armes. Jaime décida également de mettre dans un sac quelques vêtements, les plus simples possibles, ainsi que plusieurs dagues et le sceau personnel du prince. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps mais il pressentait qu'il pourrait avoir besoin de ces objets pour les aider dans leur fuite. Il reprit la princesse dans ses bras et jeta un rapide coup d'œil circulaire pour voir s'il voyait autre chose qui pourrait lui être utile lorsqu'il entendit un miaulement et, baissant les yeux, il reconnut le chaton de la princesse qui tentait de grimper sur sa cheville. Il attrapa l'animal par la peau du cou et le donna à la princesse qui le serra contre elle silencieusement. Il sortit ensuite, non par la porte principale, mais en utilisant un passage secret connu seulement de la famille royale et des membres de la Garde Royale.

Alors qu'il venait d'atteindre les tunnels sous le palais, il fut surpris de croiser Lord Varys. Il fut d'abord méfiant mais l'eunuque le guida jusqu'à la meilleure sortie et lui conseilla de ne pas se rendre directement dans le Sud, car c'était là qu'on les chercherait d'abord. Faisant appel à la ruse des Lannister qu'il avait toujours tenté d'ignorer pour se concentrer sur ses rêves de chevalerie, Jaime suggéra alors que parmi toutes les victimes du pillage, il devait bien y avoir une petite fille qui ressemblait suffisamment à la princesse dont peu de gens encore en vie devait connaître le visage. Varys lui répondit avec une pointe d'admiration dans le regard qu'il allait tenter de s'en assurer.

 

Les Sept semblaient favoriser la Princesse, non la Reine Rhaenys à présent, car personne ne les arrêta alors qu'ils traversaient les lignes des rebelles. Il ignorait si c'était parce que certains d'entre eux avaient reconnu le fils de Tywin Lannister et n'osaient pas l'interpeller ou s'ils étaient trop enivrés de vin et de sang pour remarquer quoi que ce soit, mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. A l'insu de Jaime, une personne les vit s'éloigner du sac de la cité royale et les reconnus grâce à sa magie, mais Howland Reed n'avait pas l'intention d'interférer et de mettre en danger une enfant.

Une fois qu'ils s'étaient suffisamment éloignés de Port-Réal et après s'être assurés qu'ils étaient seuls, Jaime se débarrassa de son armure, le cœur lourd mais il savait qu'elle était trop reconnaissable. Il garda sa cape blanche, prenant soin de la rouler en boule au fond de son sac avec son épée et se changea dans une des tenues qui avaient appartenues au prince. Il espérait qu'elle était suffisamment sobre pour cacher qu'il était d'ascendance noble. Il cacha sur sa personne plusieurs dagues et une épée courte, puis dissimula son armure dans un arbre creux afin de retarder sa découverte, avant d'allumer un feu et de fabriquer un lit de fortune pour sa jeune charge. Il était trop inquiet à l'idée d'être rattrapé par les hommes de son père et de Robert, et ainsi échouer à protéger Rhaenys, pour fermer l'œil de la nuit. A la place, il réfléchit à la marche à suivre.

Il se demanda brièvement s'il ne devrait pas prendre un bateau pour devait quitter Westeros, mais estima que ce serait trop dangereux et où iraient-ils de toute façon ? Son nom ne représentait plus rien : il s'était retourné contre son roi et défié son père. Il ne connaissait personne au-delà des mers et il devait protéger la princesse. Pour cela, il avait besoin d'alliés, des alliés pour qui la survie de Rhaenys était primordiale et en qui il pourrait avoir confiance. La reine se trouvait à Peyredragon, mais il doutait de pouvoir la rejoindre avant qu'elle ne s'enfuie à son tour et la flotte royale en bloquait l'accès de toute façon. La destination la plus logique était la Sud : la Princesse Elia en était originaire et son frère aîné régnait sur Dorne. C'était également la destination la plus évidente si Robert et son père avaient l'ombre d'un doute sur la survie de Rhaenys.

Le mieux était de se rendre à Dorne, mais pas directement et en faisant preuve du plus de prudence possible. Ils devraient de toute façon éviter les Terres de l'Orage qui appartenaient aux Baratheon. Par contre, Le Bief était contrôlé par les Tyrell qui étaient alliés aux Targaryen, mais vu leur histoire, Jaime ne doutait pas qu'ils allaient bientôt prêter allégeance au nouveau roi, qui serait très certainement Robert. Tywin était entré dans la Rébellion trop tardivement pour pouvoir prétendre au Trône de Fer et Ned Stark était trop intelligent et droit pour en avoir envie. Les Tyrell prenaient toujours soin d'être dans le camp des vainqueurs et rendraient hommage au nouveau roi dès qu'il sera couronné, mais ils ne représenteraient pas une menace directe contre la princesse. Au pire, leur matriarche verrait plutôt en elle un instrument à modeler, un atout dans sa manche pour le jeu du trône.

Après un petit déjeuné constitué d'eau fraîche et de baies, Jaime informa patiemment la princesse de son plan. Il lui expliqua qu'il l'emmenait chez ses nuncles, mais qu'ils devaient voyager lentement parce qu'ils devaient éviter les soldats qui pouvaient les chercher. Il lui dit qu'ils cherchaient la Princesse Rhaenys et qu'ils devaient donc jouer à être quelqu'un d'autre. Il était désormais Jace Hill et elle était sa fille Nyssa. Il avait choisi ces prénoms parce qu'ils étaient suffisamment proches des leurs pour qu'ils s'en souviennent et Hill parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir cacher ses origines nobles et son ascendance. Mais s'il prétendait être un bâtard des Lannister qui avait élevé à la franche de la noblesse, les gens qu'il croiserait seraient plus enclin à accepter les histoires qu'il leur raconterait.

Les nouvellement nommés Jace Hill et Nyssa se rendent dans le village le plus proche et se ravitaillent en nourriture, vêtements et autres. Ils continuent à voyager pendant plusieurs mois, prenant soin d'éviter les grands axes et rencontrant diverses personnes. Peut-être même que l'une d'elle, une femme d'âge mûr, devine qui ils sont et les aident. Au cours de leur périple, Jaime et Rhaenys deviennent très proches et l'adolescent se montre très protecteur envers elle, au point que plusieurs personnes les confondent avec un Oméga et son enfant, malentendu que « Jace » se garde bien de réfuter. N'importe quel être sensé sait qu'il ne faut pas se mettre entre un Oméga et ses petits.

La princesse manifeste des talents divinatoires qui les aident à échapper aux patrouilles et se montre très insistante à visiter le lieu où se déroula la Bataille du Champ d'Herberouge. Jaime est particulièrement troublé lorsqu'elle le guide jusqu'à l'endroit où est caché une épée en acier valyrien qui ne peut être que Noire Sœur, l'une des deux épées en acier valyrien des Targaryen qui avait disparue après la bataille. Le jeune chevalier est plus convaincu que jamais que Rhaenys est l'héritière légitime du trône et qu'elle sera une des plus grandes reines qui aient jamais existé.

Ils suivent le fleuve jusqu'à Cider Hall, puis ils joignent une caravane de marchands qui les rapprochera de Dorne. Au cours de leur voyage, Jaime apprend que la guerre est finie et que Robert est devenu roi comme il l'avait prédit. Il est surpris d'apprendre la mort de Lyanna Stark et de trois de ses camarades, dont Ser Arthur, ainsi que le mariage de sa sœur avec le nouveau roi. Il est par contre rassuré d'apprendre que Rhaenys est officiellement morte et que Viserys et sa mère se sont échappés. Il découvre également que son rôle dans la mort d'Aerys est de notoriété publique, mais qu'il a été gracié officiellement par Robert. Il reconnait là la patte de son père qui voit toujours en lui son héritier et cela implique qu'on le cherche lui. Il descend de la caravane et teint ses cheveux en noir.

Finalement, après sept mois de voyage, les deux compagnons arrivent à Dorne. Jaime décide de se rendre d'abord aux Météores pour se recueillir sur la tombe de Ser Arthur. Il se garde bien de révéler son identité et est songeur quand la dame du château se met à pleurer en voyant Nyssa parce qu'elle lui rappelle sa fille, ainsi que la meilleure amie de celle-ci, Elia Martell. Il glane des informations et apprend qu'Ashara Dayne s'est suicidée après avoir appris la mort de son frère de la main de Ned Stark. Il découvre également que Ashara avait mis au monde peu de temps auparavant une petite fille morte-née et que Ned Stark voyageait avec le corps de sa sœur et un nouveau-né brun aux yeux gris-violets. Jaime a de forts soupçons sur l'identité de l'enfant qui se renforcent quand Rhaenys lui apprend (alors qu'ils sont seuls) que son père avait épousé Lyanna Stark et qu'elle attendait un bébé. Il lui fait promettre de n'en parler à personne, pas même aux Martell, craignant leur réaction si l'enfant était réellement le fils de Rhaenar Targaryen et Lyanna Stark alors que les meurtres de Elia et Aegon sont si récents.

Lord Dayne (qui a des soupçons sur l'identité de Rhaenys) apprend à Jaime que le Prince Oberyn, frère cadet d'Elia, se trouve au château d'Yronwood et le chevalier décide de s'y rendre et d'utiliser la réputation du prince pour l'approcher. Il prétend que sa sœur a eu une liaison avec le Prince Oberyn et qu'il a des difficultés à prendre soin de sa nièce depuis le décès de sa mère. En effet, le prince est connu pour sa promiscuité sexuelle et a eu plusieurs filles illégitimes qu'il élève. Il obtient une audience privée avec lui. Oberyn, qui voue une profonde haine envers les Lannister reconnait immédiatement Jaime malgré son déguisement.

 

Le Garde Royal ne pouvait pas dire qu'il connaissait Oberyn Martell. Il l'avait rencontré brièvement quand (feue) la Princesse régnante de Dorne avait tenté de nouer une alliance par le mariage avec les Lannister (Jaime avec Elia et Oberyn avec Cersei), une alliance que Tywin avait refusé très rudement en suggérant qu'Elia épouse plutôt Tyrion qui venait juste de naitre. Jaime était alors plus intéressé à pratiquer l'épée, s'entraînant sans répit pour ne pas penser à son chagrin après la mort (très récente) de sa mère et à son malaise par rapport à l'attachement pas seulement fraternel de sa jumelle à son égard. Oberyn lui avait néanmoins une impression positive, principalement parce qu'il l'avait initié au maniement de la lance durant une stimulante session d'entrainement qui avait été interrompue quand Tywin avait insulté sa mère et que les Dorniens étaient partis précipitamment. Bizarrement, il n'avait pas jamais croisé le Prince durant le Tournoi de Harrenhal ou à Port-Réal quand ils s'y trouvaient tous deux, mais la Princesse Elia lui avait souvent parlé de sa famille.

Il ignorait que, contrairement à lui, Oberyn Martell se souvenait très bien de Jaime Lannister. Lors de leur visite à Castral Roc, Oberyn avait pensé que Jaime était le plus agréable des jumeaux et pour être franc de toute sa famille. Tywin Lannister venait de perdre son Oméga et s'était montré particulièrement insultant tandis que sa fille était mesquine dans sa haine envers son frère cadet. A en juger par le peu qu'il avait vu de lui, Jaime Lannister avait un tempérament calme, aimait sincèrement et sans distinction tous les membres de sa famille et avait une brûlante passion pour les arts de la chevalerie. Les deux jumeaux dorés étaient déjà d'une grande beauté à cet âge, mais du haut de ses seize ans, Oberyn avait pensé qu'il espérait que Jaime se présente comme un Oméga et que ce soit lui son promis. Mais Tywin Lannister avait insulté sa famille et ils étaient partis. Néanmoins, il n'avait jamais oublié Jaime Lannister, ni le fait qu'il émanait de lui une odeur agréable et unique au lieu de l'odeur neutre des Bétas…

Alors quand un homme se présenta sous le prétexte de lui confier une autre de ses enfants illégitimes, Oberyn Martell l'identifia aussitôt comme Jaime Lannister, malgré sa couleur de cheveux, en raison de son odeur unique. Le Prince accepta une entrevue privée et eut un sourire moqueur quand il lui déclara d'un ton sarcastique :

\- Jaime Lannister, le Régicide en fuite. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène devant moi après t'être caché depuis des mois ?

\- Je suis là pour vous demander de m'aider à accomplir la dernière volonté de la Princesse Elia.

Oberyn vit rouge à la mention de sa sœur et tel la vipère à qui il devait son surnom, il s'approcha rapidement de l'adolescent pour saisir son cou d'une main tandis qu'il plaçait son poignard sous son menton, ignorant le gémissement de détresse de la fillette dans ses bras.

\- Comment oses-tu prononcer son nom ! Tu étais un membre de la Garde Royale, ton devoir était de protéger ma sœur et mes neveux et au lieu de cela, tu as assassiné le roi et t'es enfuis comme un lâche.

\- Je suis arrivé trop tard pour le prince et je ne pouvais sauver qu'une seule d'entre elles, dit doucement le garçon en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Les derniers mots que la Princesse Elia m'a adressés étaient pour me supplier de sauver sa fille.

Prenant soin d'éviter la dague, Lannister se pencha alors vers la fillette dont l'Alpha avait oublié la présence et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Elle redressa alors la tête qui était restée cachée contre la poitrine du Garde Royal et la tourna vers Oberyn. Sa dague lui échappa des doigts et tomba au sol quand le prince réalisa que la fillette ressemblait de manière frappante à sa sœur à l'exception des yeux violets caractéristiques des Targaryen. Le grain de beauté sous son œil droit lui indiqua qu'elle était bien l'enfant qu'il croyait ne jamais revoir.

\- Par les Sept, Rhaenys. Rhaenys, tu es vivante.

Il enveloppa sa joue de sa main tremblante, pris de la peur qu'elle disparaisse s'il la touchait. Ayant confirmé qu'elle n'était pas un mirage et que le grain de beauté n'était pas factice, il arracha l'enfant des bras du Béta et la serra contre son cœur avant de se mettre à pleurer sans bruit. La colère qui le brûlait depuis qu'il avait appris la mort de sa sœur et de ses enfants dans d'aussi horribles circonstances s'apaisa pour la première fois. Elia était morte mais une partie d'elle vivait encore. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il leva les yeux vers Jaime Lannister et hocha la tête pour le remercier, il n'avait pas assez confiance en sa capacité à parler pour faire une tentative.

 

Un peu plus tard, quand Oberyn a retrouvé le contrôle de ses émotions et bu un verre d'alcool, il commence à parler de prendre des dispositions pour reprendre les hostilités et déposer Robert, mais le Béta l'interrompt :

\- Vous ne pouvez pas faire cela !

\- Et pourquoi donc ?

\- Prince, la guerre est terminée depuis des mois et Robert Baratheon a été couronné roi. La plupart des alliés des Targaryen se sont fait une raison et je doute qu'ils soient prêts à reprendre les armes aussi vite. Et si mon père et Robert apprennent que la princesse est en vie, il ne s'écoulera pas longtemps avant la première tentative d'assassinat contre sa personne.

Oberyn le regarda un long moment avant de lâcher :

\- Tu as raison et une telle clairvoyance me surprend venant de toi, le preux chevalier, mais après tout tu es un Lannister.

\- Les manœuvres de mon père m'ont toujours répugnées mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je suis naïf et ignore comment les choses se passent. Pour le moment, nous avons un avantage majeur : l'Usurpateur et ses alliés ignorent que la princesse est en vie. La guerre vient de se terminer et je doute que la plupart des Maisons soient désireuses de reprendre les armes. Et même si elle l'héritière légitime, la Princesse Rhaenys n'est qu'une enfant qui sera à la merci d'individus comme mon père ou Olenna Tyrell qui voudront se servir d'elle à leur avantage s'ils la savaient en vie. Non, la meilleure chose à faire est de laisser la princesse grandir, la former à devenir reine et à se défendre tout en forgeant des alliances pour renverser Robert.

\- Et comment comptes-tu la cacher ?

Le Béta sourit malicieusement, faisant s'échauffer les sangs d'Oberyn. Par les Sept, que cet homme était désirable !

\- Votre réputation n'est plus à faire et je m'en suis déjà servi pour avoir une audience avec vous. Personne ne sera surpris si vous retournez à Lancehélion avec une autre fille illégitime et si elle ressemble à la Princesse Elia, qui s'en étonnera, elle était votre sœur après tout et tout le monde sait que la Princesse Rhaenys Targaryen est morte durant le siège de Port-Réal. Il serait ridicule de croire que l'on ait pu la remplacer par le corps d'une autre petite fille brune massacrée par les hommes-lièges des Lannister ce jour-là.

Jaime fit une pause et lança un regard lourd de sens au prince qui le regardait bouche bée. Cela expliquait pourquoi tout Westeros semblait persuadé que Rhaenys Targaryen était morte. C'était… tout simplement brillant.

\- Incidemment, je me suis d'abord rendu aux Météores pour rendre hommage à la tombe de Ser Arthur Dayne pour qui j'avais la plus grande admiration. C'est avec une grande tristesse que j'ai appris que sa sœur, Lady Ashara Dayne, s'était suicidée quand Ned Stark a ramené Aube à la Maison Dayne. C'est si tragique, je l'ai seulement aperçue durant le Tournoi de Harrenhal mais je me souviens que c'était une jeune femme d'une grande beauté aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux violets, exactement comme la jeune Nyssa Sand ici présente. Pendant que j'étais là-bas, j'ai entendu des rumeurs affirmant qu'elle se serait tuée après avoir mis au monde une fille bâtarde mort-née. Si elle a pu cacher une grossesse une fois, il n'est pas déraisonnable de penser qu'elle ou une autre femme de sa Maison l'avait déjà fait, disons trois ans auparavant.

Le Prince le regardait avec un amusement apparent, visiblement impressionné par le conte que Jaime avait concocté sur la route entre les Météores et Yronwood.

\- Imaginez ma surprise quand j'ai remarqué la grande ressemblance entre une des enfants vivants dans la forteresse de la Maison Dayne et la défunte Princesse Elia. Ses tuteurs étaient très intéressés quand je leur ai appris que je comptais demander l'asile à la Maison Martell car voyez-vous, ils avaient subi de nombreuses pertes durant la Rébellion de Robert et n'étaient pas sûrs de pouvoir occuper de la jeune Nyssa qui leur rappelait douloureusement sa mère récemment décédée…

\- J'aime comment tu penses, Lannister.

 

Avec habilité et semi-vérités, Oberyn laissa entendre à ses hôtes et à son entourage que Jaime Lannister avait été si horrifié par les actions de sa famille durant le Sac de Port-Réal et le massacre de la famille princière qu'il avait décidé de prêter allégeance à la Maison Martell plutôt que de prêter allégeance à l'Usurpateur. Jaime mentionna qu'il avait d'abord tenu à rendre hommage à la Maison Dayne aux Météores et que pendant son séjour, il s'était vu confier la mission d'escorter une de leurs pupilles qui était une des bâtardes du Prince Oberyn, la jeune Nyssa. Ni Oberyn, ni Jaime n'eurent besoin de d'entrer dans les détails car les personnes présentes en vinrent rapidement à leurs propres conclusions.

Le Prince chargea un de ses hommes de confiance de se rendre aux Météores pour porter un courrier à Lord Dayne pour lui annoncer que Ser Jaime Lannister avait bien conduit sa fille jusqu'à lui et pour leur assurer qu'il veillerait sur elle, puis les remercia d'avoir pris soin d'elle depuis la mort de sa mère. Il phrasa sa lettre de telle sorte que le seigneur de la Maison Dayne, qui était entièrement dévouée à la Maison Martell, comprenne l'importance de prétendre que l'enfant en question existait et avait vécue aux Météores. En lisant entre les lignes, Lord Dayne (qui avait déjà des soupçons lors de leur visite) comprit que Nyssa Sand était bien Rhaenys Targaryen et qu'il était essentiel de cacher ses origines. Sa femme, qui s'était amourachée de l'enfant, accepta volontiers de faire naître des rumeurs car cela lui donnerait une excuse pour la revoir. Et puis, Arthur et Ashara auraient approuvé.

Le Prince Oberyn et son entourage, accompagnés de Jaime Lannister et de la jeune Nyssa retournèrent ensuite à Lancehélion où l'Alpha présenta l'enfant comme sa fille. Ce ne fut que plus tard, lors d'un entretien secret avec son frère et leurs plus fidèles conseillers et gardes, qu'il révéla la véritable identité de l'enfant que Jaime Lannister avait escorté jusqu'à lui. Son frère, le Prince Régnant Doran Martell ainsi que sa femme Maellario, approuvèrent le plan imaginé par Jaime qu'il avait affiné avec Oberyn.

L'assistance fut particulièrement impressionnée d'apprendre qu'ils avaient retrouvé Noire Sœur durant leur périple et décida de consolider discrètement leurs alliances et d'entraîner leurs hommes pour une nouvelle guerre quand la princesse serait prête. Il fut décidé que Nyssa Sand vivrait dans le domaine d'Oberyn parmi ses filles illégitimes et que personne d'autre ne serait informé de sa véritable identité pour l'instant. L'enfant, qui avait déjà été préparée par son oncle et Jaime, connaissait l'importance de garder ce secret et insista seulement à ce que Jaime reste avec elle. Cela ne surpris guère Jaime qui avait été témoin de la maturité et de la clairvoyance dont pouvait faire preuve l'enfant et Rhaegar avait d'ailleurs été célèbre pour sa précocité.

La nouvellement nommée Nyssa Sand s'adapta rapidement et noua des liens très forts avec ses « sœurs » et les enfants de Doran. Jaime fit également grande impression sur les Vipères des Sables et gagna le cœur d'Obara après qu'il ait commencé à lui apprendre à se battre avec un bandeau sur les yeux pour accroître ses instincts en situation de combat. Nymeria aimait parler de stratégie avec lui pendant que Tyene appréciait de ne plus être la seule blonde. Pour Sarella et Nyssa, il était simplement Oma, ce que Oberyn trouvait hilarant car c'était le nom que les enfants donnaient normalement à leur parent Oméga et que bien qu'il soit un Béta mâle, Jaime était étrangement maternel.

Oberyn apprécie de plus en plus la présence de Jaime Lannister et aime particulièrement taquiner le garçon qu'il trouve trop sérieux. Ils deviennent très proches et Jaime finit par lui avouer les circonstances de la mort du roi. Un soir où l'Alpha lui propose de faire la fête et de participer à une orgie, le jeune homme refuse en mentionnant ses vœux, avant d'admettre sous l'effet de l'alcool qu'il n'a jamais compris l'intérêt que les gens portaient au sexe. Oberyn est choqué d'apprendre que Jaime est vierge et apparemment asexuel. Ainsi que déçu parce que Jaime sentait vraiment de plus en plus bon et que tout autre amant potentiel paraît fade à côté du jeune chevalier.

Lors d'une partie de chasse, ils se retrouvent isolés pendant plusieurs jours et Jaime entre en fièvre de l'accouplement. Quand ils font l'amour, Oberyn ressent pour la première fois le besoin irrépressible de faire de lui son compagnon, quelque chose qui ne l'a jamais tenté jusque-là. Le prince a toujours adoré le sexe, mais il n'a jamais voulu s'engager et n'en a jamais ressenti le besoin non plus. Une partie de lui s'est toujours demandé s'il lui manquait une partie des instincts des Alphas ou si les autres utilisaient leur biologie comme excuse.

Quand ils retournent au Palais après que la fièvre se soient apaisée au bout de trois jours de passion, le Maester examine Jaime et détermine qu'il fait partie des rares Omégas qui n'entrent dans leur seconde puberté qu'après avoir été en contact avec leur Aimé. Il émet également l'hypothèse qu'Oberyn n'a jamais été tenté de s'unir jusque-là parce qu'instinctivement, il sentait que ses paramours n'étaient pas le compagnon qui lui était destiné.

Jaime est troublé par sa nouvelle désignation, les omégas mâles n'ayant pas particulièrement droit à beaucoup de considération à Westeros à l'exception de Dorne et du Nord. Il a aussi du mal à maitriser ses sentiments et son désir envers Oberyn après avoir cru pendant toute sa vie qu'il était asexuel et probablement impuissant. Il réalise également qu'il avait probablement un faible pour Oberyn depuis leur première rencontre, parce qu'il ne s'était jamais senti aussi à l'aise avec une personne extérieure à sa famille.

Oberyn désire s'unir avec Jaime et entreprend de le courtiser, prenant soin de lui faire comprendre que le fait qu'il soit un Oméga ne le diminue pas à ses yeux et que cela ne change pas qui il est. Il a toujours été un Oméga, le fait qu'ils le sachent à présent ne change rien. Jaime a des doutes pendant plusieurs semaines même si les Omégas sont considérés comme égaux aux Alphas et aux Bétas à Dorne. Ce sont finalement Rhaenys et ses cousines qui lui font comprendre qu'il ne doit pas laisser ses peurs l'empêcher de trouver le bonheur avec l'homme dont il est tombé amoureux et qui le rend heureux.

Il propose à Oberyn qu'ils s'unissent durant sa seconde fièvre d'accouplement, la première qui sera fertile pour lui. Le Prince de Dorne lui demande alors de l'épouser car il veut qu'il soit son Aimé et son époux. Jaime accepte à la grande joie de Vipères des Sables. La sexualité de Jaime s'éveille pleinement tandis qu'Oberyn découvre qu'il ne ressent plus d'attirance sexuelle pour qui que ce soit d'autre et qu'il est insatiable quand il s'agit de son Oméga. Quand il rencontre Ellaria Sand, il se fait la remarque qu'elle était le genre de femmes dont il aurait pu s'éprendre s'il n'avait jamais rencontré Jaime et avec qui il se serait construit une vie, mais qu'elle n'aurait jamais été la seule dans son lit et dans son cœur.

Au cours des années qui suivent, Jaime lui donne deux fils jumeaux Loran et Lyon, puis une fille Elia (nommée ainsi à la suggestion de Nyssa) et une autre paire de jumeaux, Joanna et Joachim. Jaime et Oberyn ne font aucune différence entre les enfants nés de leurs unions et les Vipères des Sables et les emmènent généralement avec eux durant leurs voyages pour préparer le retour au pouvoir des Targaryen.

 

**Note :**

J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu. J'ai été très inspirée et elle est plus développée (plus de 10 pages Word !) que prévu. En fait, on peur pratiquement dire que je l'ai quasiment entièrement développée, mais ce n'est en réalité que la première partie d'un projet de fanfics beaucoup plus conséquent (et que je n'aurai probablement jamais le temps d'écrire).

Je devrai ajouter une histoire bonus à cette partie avec la réaction de la cour de Robert (et en particulier Cersei) à l'annonce de l'union entre Oberyn et Jaime. La seconde partie de l'histoire sera centrée sur Ned Stark qui avait déjà rencontré son Aimé avant la Rébellion de Robert mais qui n'était pas encore marié quand on lui a imposé le mariage Tully. Pour différentes raisons, Ned considère son mariage avec Catelyn Tully comme une insulte mais il n'a guère le choix et doit l'épouser quand elle refuse d'entendre raison (on lui a promis qu'elle serait Lady Stark et elle compte bien le devenir !). Ned l'épouse mais lui refuse son cœur. Il devrait y avoir d'autres parties, assez courtes, centrés sur différents couples, et une partie (normalement la plus longue si je devais la développer) dont l'action suit la trame principale de GOT/ASOFAI tout en ayant de grosses différences.

 

_A propos de la trame Alpha/Béta/Oméga :_

Dans cet univers, la population possède un second genre sexuel (alpha, béta et oméga). Tout le monde est un béta à la naissance et traverse deux pubertés : la puberté « classique » et la Présentation ou Seconde Puberté qui intervient entre quinze et dix-sept ans. Les Bétas sont les plus répandus et les mâles Omégas sont les plus rares. Les Alpha sont généralement plus agressifs et charismatiques tandis que les Omégas sont plus fertiles ainsi que plus intuitifs et ont un odorat très développé. Un Alpha peut avoir des enfants avec une Béta mais moins facilement qu'avec un Oméga quel que soit son sexe. Il est possible de discerner le second genre de quelqu'un à son odeur.

Deux à trois fois par an, les Omégas ont un cycle reproductif durant lequel ils sont plus fertiles appelé fièvre d'accouplement (parce que je ne voulais pas appeler cela des chaleurs, la connotation animale aurait été trop forte à mon goût). Les trois désignations possèdent des glandes spéciales à la base du cou qui, mordues par le partenaire dominant, forment un lien entre les deux partenaires mais cela n'empêche pas les infidélités. Les liens sont plus forts entre Alpha et Oméga et impossible à rompre entre Aimés.

En effet, on estime que chaque Alpha ou Oméga a un Véritable Compagnon ou Aimé(e) qui est son âme sœur et le complète parfaitement. C'est un fait peu connu car impossible à estimer mais il existe un nombre non déterminé de Bétas sont en réalité des Omégas de sexes masculins qui ne se sont pas présentés et qui ne se présente qu'après avoir rencontré leur Véritable Alpha. Pour une partie d'entre eux, un traumatisme dans l'enfance peut être lié à ce manque de développement, généralement la mort soudaine de la mère/porteur, des attouchements sexuels durant l'enfance ou être arraché à sa famille de manière brutale. Le corps de l'Oméga se met en quelque sorte en sommeil et ne se réveille que lorsqu'il rencontre la personne faite pour lui. Dans le spectre opposé, il existe des Alphas qui ne parviennent pas à se poser car ils sentent instinctivement qu'il manque quelque chose à leurs partenaires potentiels.

Le jeu des alliances dans le Sud fait que l'on accorde moins d'importance au second sexe et aux Vraies Unions, et même aux unions tout court car on trouve barbare de mordre son partenaire durant un rapport sexuel. Néanmoins, ces aspects de la vie privées demeurent sacrés dans certaines régions comme Dorne, le Nord ou les Doigts. Il arrive fréquemment qu'un Alpha appartenant à une des grandes Maisons du Sud se marie à une femme Béta ou à un(e) Oméga pour des raisons politiques (qu'on appelle alors Prime) et s'unit à un autre Oméga (ou Second). Dans le Sud, si un homme noble meurt alors qu'il est fiancé, il est courant que son frère ou son plus proche héritier mâle épouse sa fiancée pour conserver l'alliance mais dans le Nord, il est très mal vu de le faire si la fiancée était l'Aimée du défunt et c'est même considéré comme une insulte grave envers le défunt et sa famille (ce sera le cas pour le mariage Stark-Tully). Le Nord considère également blasphématoire d'imposer une Prime à quelqu'un qui a déjà un(e) Aimé(e).

 

_A propos du comportement de Jaime durant le siège et sa fuite avec Rhaenys :_

J'ai voulu intégrer l'idée que Jaime a tué Aerys dans un moment de dissociation que peuvent connaître des soldats en proie à un stress extrême. Son sens du devoir (protéger le roi et le royaume) est entré en conflit avec son sens de l'honneur (protéger les innocents) et sa vision du bien et du mal, sans oublier qu'il n'est encore qu'un adolescent. Pendant les mois qu'il a passé dans la Garde Royale, ses valeurs ont été mises à mal par la folie d'Aerys qui tuait par caprice et paranoïa et par le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas protéger la Reine quand Aerys la violait et la battait parce qu'il était son suzerain.

Le périple de Jaime et de Rhaenys sert de parcours initiatique pour l'adolescent. Ses actions durant le Siège de Port-Réal étaient guidées par une fracture psychologique d'un Syndrome Post-Traumatique et par sa biologie réprimée. Les Omégas sont des êtres nourriciers mais également des protecteurs. Un Oméga acculé est capable d'actes désespérés pour protéger ceux qui dépendent de lui et peut être plus dangereux qu'un Alpha (comme une mère peut soulever une voiture pour libérer son enfant piégé sous celle-ci sous l'effet de l'adrénaline). Jaime tue Aerys parce qu'il est un danger pour de nombreux innocents et tente de sauver la famille royale parce qu'il s'est attaché à Elia et ses enfants. Une part de lui les reconnait comme une part de sa famille (il n'a pas senti Oberyn et activé sa Présentation parce qu'il était trop jeune lors de leur rencontre mais même sans s'être présenté, il est suffisamment Omega pour sentir qu'Elia et ses enfants sont apparentés à son Alpha à un niveau subconscient). Et un Oméga cherchera toujours à protéger les enfants sous sa protection. Juste après avoir tué le roi, Jaime est encore dans un état de fugue psychologique et protéger Rhaenys et Aegon est sa priorité.

Ce n'est qu'après s'être arrêté pour première nuit que Jaime commence à reprendre ses esprits et à réaliser que Aerys et Tywin ne méritent pas sa fidélité. Il a brisé ses vœux mais pour la bonne cause (sauver la ville, puis la princesse) et la survie de l'enfant devient sa priorité. La découverte de Noire Sœur est pour lui une confirmation qu'il a fait le bon choix, qu'aux yeux des dieux ou d'une quelconque force supérieure Rhaenys, innocente et précoce, est destinée à de grandes choses. Il décide très rapidement qu'il est prêt à n'importe quoi pour sa survie et est pour la majeure partie du temps en proie à un état frénétique propre aux Omégas en mode protection que plusieurs personnes remarquent, mais qu'il ignore leurs commentaires parce qu'il ne s'est pas encore présenté et n'imagine pas qu'il puisse être autre chose qu'un Béta. Jaime est un soldat dans l'âme mais il comprend que sa charge est trop jeune et que pour survivre, il doit attendre et se montrer prudent. Quand il arrive aux Météores, il est suffisamment fin pour comprendre que Ned Stark a décidé de protéger son neveu, le fils de Rhaegar et Lyanna, en le faisant passer pour un bâtard. Cela l'inspire partiellement pour faire de même avec Rhaenys qui, ça tombe bien, a un oncle connu pour ses aventures.

 

_A propos de la sexualité de Jaime :_

Biologiquement, il n'y a pas de différences flagrantes entre Alphas, Bétas et Omégas avant la Présentation et les enfants ont tous une odeur de base neutre, comme les Bétas. Certains Omégas, surtout de sexe masculin, ne se présentent qu'après avoir rencontré leur Alpha Bétas. Dans le cas de Jaime, non seulement il ne s'est pas présenté à l'âge habituel mais il était complètement asexuel avant sa seconde puberté à cause de traumatismes qu'il avait subi enfant, ce qui dans son cas l'ont encore plus détourné du sexe et laissé content avec son manque de libido.

A sept ans, Jaime et Cersei surprennent leurs parents avoir des rapports sexuels, quelque chose qui perturbe déjà le garçon qui est trop jeune alors pour réellement comprendre ce qu'il a vu, mais en plus sa sœur lui force la main pour les imiter, ce qui accroit ce qui n'était pas encore un traumatisme. Dans cette situation, Cersei était l'agresseur sourd aux protestations de Jaime. Pour ajouter à son trauma, leur mère (qu'il adore) les surprend et leur a interdit de recommencer. Jaime a été très impressionné par la colère retenue et surtout par la désapprobation de Joanna Lannister parce qu'il n'a jamais été la cible de telles réactions de la part de sa mère. Pour ne rien arranger, sa mère meurt en mettant au monde un fils infirme. Contrairement à Cersei et Tywin qui considèrent Tyrion responsable de la mort de Joanna, Jaime a vécu la mort de sa mère et la difformité de son petit frère tant attendu comme une punition divine parce que sa jumelle et lui ont fait quelque chose d'interdit.

Alors que Cersei veut faire son deuil en fusionnant pratiquement avec son jumeau, Jaime devient obsédé par la pratique de la chevalerie et les aspects purs de la courtoisie. Son admiration pour Arthur Dayne (qui a fait vœu de chasteté), ainsi que son dégoût pour le sexe, sont pour lui des encouragements à rester pur. Il commence également à avoir peur de l'intensité de la passion de Cersei à son égard et ses instincts d'Oméga envers Tyrion le rend récalcitrant envers quelqu'un qui est si cruel avec un bébé innocent. Alors que Cersei veut être libre par procuration, Jaime veut être sa propre personne et se distinguer non comme un des jumeaux dorés ou l'héritier de Castel Roc mais pour ses talents au combat. Il est soulagé quand il devient Garde Royal et prononce son vœu de chasteté car Cersei est de plus en plus insistante et persistante. Il est encore plus soulagé quand son père et sa sœur retournent sur leurs terres, vexés, quand Aerys refuse de la laisser épouser Rhaegar.

Le comportement du roi envers la reine le dégoûte encore plus du sexe. Elle est à la fois sa sœur et son épouse et Aerys devrait la protéger, non la maltraiter. Jaime commence également à penser que l'infirmité de Tyrion est dû à consanguinité de leurs parents, ce qui lui détourne encore plus de sa sœur. Dans ses lettres, Cersei est de plus en plus pressante et inquiétante, se perdant dans des monologues délirants parlant d'amour charnel et de deux moitiés d'une même âme qui vint douter Jaime de sa santé mentale. Surtout quand elle mentionne qu'elle veut porter ses enfants. Certains aspects de la personnalité de Cersei - son manque total de sens moral, sa haine aveugle pour Elia et son désir de briser le mariage princier (tout en insistant qu'elle aime Jaime) ainsi que le fait qu'elle ait tenté d'utiliser le sexe pour le manipuler afin qu'il renonce à son héritage (sa décision de rejoindre la Garde n'a rien à voir avec sa tentative mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il n'a pas le droit d'être furieux contre son plan) - lui font penser qu'elle n'est pas bien dans sa tête. En gros, mon Jaime n'est pas aveuglé par son amour et sa passion pour sa sœur. C'est un individu sensible et empathique qui a un le plus grand respect pour Elia et Rhaella.

 

_Concernant Oberyn :_

Quand Oberyn rencontre Jaime pour la première fois, il s'est déjà présenté comme un Alpha et il sent que Jaime est particulier et son instinct lui dit que c'est un Oméga mais comme Jaime est trop jeune pour se présenter, et pour être activé par Oberyn.

Même sans être présenté, Jaime a un odorat plus développé qu'un Béta. Il est révulsé par les avances de Cersei parce que quand elle est excitée, elle dégage une odeur qui est en gros lui crie absolument « Non ! » parce qu'ils sont génétiquement trop proches. Au contraire, Elia, surtout en présence de ses enfants, dégage une odeur agréable parce qu'elle est apparentée à Oberyn. Il n'est pas attiré sexuellement par elle mais son instinct lui dit qu'elle est de sa famille au même titre que Cersei ou Tyrion.

J'ai ajouté le passage sur Ellaria Sand comme un clin d'œil à l'histoire canon. Dans cette histoire, Oberyn a quatre filles, nées de mères différentes (Obara, Nymeria, Tyene et Sarella) mais comme il rencontre Jaime avant Ellaria et devient monogame, les quatre filles qu'il aurait eu avec elle (Elia, Obella, Dorea et Loreza) n'existent pas. Je me suis servi du wiki des romans (et pas de la série TV) pour les noms et les âges.

A l'époque du Sac de Port-Réal, Oberyn a 26-27 ans, Jaime a 17 ans et Rhaenys en a 3. Les Vipères des Sables sont constituées d'Obara (11/12 ans), Nymeria (8/9 ans), Tyene (6/7 ans) et Sarella (3 ans).

 

_Concernant la couverture de Rhaenys :_

J'ai choisi de faire Ashara Dayne la mère supposée de Nyssa Sand parce qu'elles ont les yeux et les cheveux de la même couleur. Le fait que Ashara soit de Dorne et que sa famille soit fidèle aux Martell renforcent le mensonge.

J'ai ensuite réalisé qu'ironiquement, cela donnait une légitimité au lien entre Raenys/Nyssa et Jon car de nombreuses rumeurs en font le fils d'Ashara à cause de la couleur de ses yeux. Il y a un fort parallèle entre les deux : tous les deux sont élevés comme des bâtards de leurs oncles pour leur protection.


	3. Omake 01 - Nouvelles du Sud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La cour de Robert Baratheon reçoit des nouvelles choquantes de Dorne...

_Donjon Rouge, Port-Réal  
An 283_

C’était un jour ordinaire à Port-Réal en ce début du règne de Robert Baratheon, Premier du Nom. Il était midi, le roi buvait et mangeait plus que de raison pendant que la reine faisait durer le seul verre de vin qu’elle était autorisé à boire par repas à cause de sa grossesse, l’air maussade. Son père avait finalement tenu sa promesse de la faire reine, mais rien n’était comme elle l’avait rêvé. En effet, Cersei n’était pas marié au beau et mélancolique Rhaegar mais à un rustre qui avait plus sa place dans une taverne à ripailler et lutiner les serveuses que sur le trône de fer. Un rustre qui avait prononcé le nom d’une autre femme alors qu’il prenait brutalement sa virginité. La même femme qui avait volé le cœur de son prince-dragon.

Ses pensées la conduisirent à un autre sujet qui l'enrageait et l'attristait à la fois. Jaime, l’autre moitié de son âme, avait disparu après avoir selon toute évidence tué Aerys, ce qui lui avait valu le surnom accrocheur de Régicide ainsi que quelques problèmes que son père s'était évertué à faire disparaître en usant de son influence et de son or. Mais malgré un pardon officiel et son propre mariage avec Robert, Jaime n’avait toujours pas réapparu. Comme souvent, elle se demandait s’il pouvait être jaloux et avoir caressé l’espoir de fuir avec elle. Elle refusait par contre de songer qu’il puisse ne pas vouloir d’elle comme il n’avait pas voulu de sa virginité ou même de ses caresses après que Tyrion ait assassiné leur mère adorée. Jaime était son frère jumeau, il l'aimait forcément autant qu’elle l’aimait. Elle ignorait pourquoi il n'était pas là, et cela la rongeait, mais elle était convaincue qu’il était toujours en vie. Elle l’aurait _senti_ s’il était mort.

Ses réflexions mélancoliques furent interrompues quand Jon Arryn, l’homme qui occupait le poste qui revenait de droit à son père, entra avec fracas dans la salle à manger suivit par un nerveux Mestre Pycelle et Ser Barristan.

\- Par les Dieux Jon, qu’est-ce qui te fait courir comme cela ?

\- Nous avons reçu un corbeau de Lancehélion qui atteste que Jaime Lannister se trouve au Palais princier.

La Reine lâcha un audible gasp. Enfin, après plus d’un an, elle avait des nouvelles de son frère bien aimé. Mais le soulagement apporté par la confirmation qu’il était en vie se mêlait à l’inquiétude d’apprendre qu’il se trouvait dans le nid même des vipères. Les Martell haïssaient les Lannister depuis la mort de cette truie d’Elia et de ses rejetons. Elle se demanda ce qu’il pouvait bien faire là-bas, mais Robert semblait avoir eu la même pensée parce qu’il posa la question avant elle.

\- Je ne peux pas confirmer si c’est vrai, mais le message avait pour but d’annoncer officiellement l’union entre le frère de la Reine et Oberyn Martell.

\- Quoi ! hurlèrent Cersei et Robert qui pour une fois semblaient être en parfaite harmonie.

Il y eu plusieurs hauts cris, puis le silence retomba. Ce fut Robert qui le brisa en posant la question que tout le monde se posait :

\- Mais Oberyn Martell est un Alpha et Jaime Lannister est un mâle Béta, ils ne peuvent pas se marier.

\- Je m’excuse de vous corriger Votre Altesse, mais un tel mariage est légal à Dorne, intervint Ser Barristan. Il y a plus, j’ai également reçu un document officiel de la main de Ser Jaime m’annonçant qu’il devait se récuser de la Garde Royale parce qu’il avait traversé sa Seconde Puberté récemment et qu’un Oméga n’a pas le droit d’appartenir à la Garde Royale.

\- C’est impossible, mon frère est un Béta comme moi. Nous sommes identiques en tout sauf notre sexe !

Jon Arryn donna un violent coup de coude dans les côtes de Mestre Pycelle qui semblait réticent à ajouter son grain de sel.

\- J’ai parlé avec plusieurs de mes collègues à Port-Réal et consulté des archives. Nous avons été en mesure de trouver plusieurs cas documentés où des mâles Oméga n’avaient pas émergés avant de rencontrer leur Véritable Alpha et avaient donc à tort été considéré comme des Bétas jusque-là. L’un deux, Grant Reed, a même servi pendant dix ans au sein de la Garde Royale sous le règne du roi Aegon III avant d’émerger en présence d’un envoi diplomatique d’Essos. Il avait été excusé de son serment sans pénalité et cela crée donc un précédent légal pour la démission de Ser Jaime.

Beaucoup dirent par la suite que les hurlements de rage de la reine auraient fait trembler les murs s’ils avaient été moins épais. Ils furent également surpris par l’étendu du répertoire d'insultes et de mots grossiers de leur souveraine.

 

_Concernant la chronologie_

Jaime a mis sept mois à rejoindre Dorne depuis Port-Réal avec la Princesse Rhaenys parce qu’ils voyageaient principalement à pieds et en évitant au maximum les rencontres, en particulier les différentes patrouilles et retours de troupes. Une fois qu’il a rencontré son Béni, Oberyn, il a commencé lentement à émerger et Oberyn a attendu qu’il soit stabilisé et accepte son changement de statut avant de s’unir à lui. Quand ils finissent par annoncer officiellement la nouvelle, plus d’un an s’est écoulé depuis le Sac de Port-Réal.

_Concernant Cersei_

Cersei est une Béta, comme l’était Elia Martell. Beaucoup de gens, comme Jon Arryn, se souviennent des grossesses à répétitions de Rhaella, trouvent plus “pratique” un reine Béta parce qu’une Oméga n’est fertile que deux à trois fois par an. Une Oméga a plus de chance de tomber enceinte mais sa grossesse présente également plus de risques de fausses couches et de complications quand ils ne sont pas liés ou s'il l'Alpha meurt.

Cersei est tombée enceinte de Robert peu après son mariage mais elle a eu un fils mort-né. Dans cette histoire, elle porte actuellement son second enfant, le futur Joffrey dont le père est un anonyme Lannister.

Les problèmes mentaux de Cersei seront également visibles plus tôt dans cette fic :  
\- Jaime l’a rejetée, avec certes beaucoup de tact, quand elle lui a offert sa virginité et n’a pas eu de réaction physique quand elle a tenté de passer outre. Il a aussi fait un commentaire mordant sur le fait qu’elle croyait que sa virginité était un prix suffisant pour renoncer à son héritage. Quand il étaient enfants, Cersei pouvait se convaincre qu'il refusait ses caresses parce qu'il était dévoué à devenir Chevalier mais quand il la rejette juste après son adoubement, il lui est de plus en plus difficile de vivre dans le déni.  
\- Jaime ne lui a pas vraiment caché son admiration pour Elia Martell, qui lui a soufflé sa position de future reine même s’il a toujours insisté que c’était platonique. Cersei était vindicativement heureuse quand a épousé le nouveau roi parce qu'elle serait constamment avec son jumeau mais elle fut très dépitée quand il s’avéra que son jumeau avait disparu durant le Siège de Port-Royal. Elle a dû donner sa virginité à Robert qui l'a appelé Lyanna durant leur nuit de noces.  
\- Cersei et Tywin ont obtenus un pardon royal pour le régicide supposé (Jaime est le principal suspect mais cela n'a jamais été confirmé et les absents ont toujours torts), ce qui à ses yeux était la seule chose qui le maintenant loin d’elle. Mais plus son absence se prolongeait, plus elle était contrariée et le fait d'être enceinte de Robert n'arrangeait rien  
\- Quand elle a enfin des nouvelles de son frère, c’est pour apprendre qu’il s’est marié avec Oberyn Martell, le frère d'Elia qu'elle haïssait et qui l’avait supplanté en tant qu'épouse de Rhaegar. Cersei ne peut pas accepter qu’il puisse être vraiment son Aimé car cela voudrait dire que contrairement à ce qu'elle a toujours cru Oberyn Martell serait l'autre moitié de l'âme de son frère et non elle.


End file.
